This invention relates to ink jet inks, and more specifically, to improved inks that enable developed images with minimal, or reduced smear, and excellent optical densities, and which inks contain polymers of for example, block copolymers of linear sulfonated polyester and acrylic acid segments, and which polymers preferably possesses a M.sub.w of greater than about, or equal to about 3,000, for example from about 3,000 to about 10,000, a M.sub.n of greater than about, or equal to about 1,500, for example from about 1,500 to about 7,000, and a glass transition temperature of greater than about, or equal to about 20 degrees Centigrade, for example from about 30 to about 75 degrees Centigrade. The invention inks can be selected for use in ink jet printing processes, including printing processes such as thermal ink jet and piezoelectric or acoustic ink jet processes, and wherein there is provided, for example, archival print quality comparable to that obtained in xerographic dry toner development systems. With the inks of the present invention there are enabled a number of advantages, such as extended ink stability, excellent developed images and prints, high optical densities, and the like.